Lithographic printing is the process of printing from specially prepared surfaces, some areas of which are capable of accepting ink, whereas other areas will not accept ink.
In the art of photolithography, a photographic material is made imagewise receptive to oily or greasy ink in the photo-exposed (negative working) or in the non-exposed areas (positive working) on a ink-repelling background.
In the production of common lithographic plates, also called surface litho plates or planographic printing plates, a support that has affinity to water or obtains such affinity by chemical treatment is coated with a thin layer of a photosensitive composition. Coatings for that purpose include light-sensitive polymer layers containing diazo compounds, dichromate-sensitized hydrophilic colloids and a large variety of synthetic photopolymers. Particularly diazo-sensitized systems are widely used.
Upon imagewise exposure of such light-sensitive layer the exposed image areas become insoluble and the unexposed areas remain soluble. The plate is then developed with a suitable liquid to remove the diazonium salt or diazo resin in the unexposed areas.
On the other hand, methods are known for making printing plates involving the use of imaging elements that are heat-sensitive rather than photosensitive. A particular disadvantage of photosensitive imaging elements such as described above for making a printing plate is that they have to be shielded from daylight. Furthermore they have a problem of unstable sensitivity with regard to the storage time and they show a lower resolution. The trend towards heat-sensitive printing plate precursors is clearly seen on the market.
For example, Research Disclosure no. 33303 of January 1992 discloses a heat-sensitive imaging element comprising on a support a cross-linked hydrophilic layer containing thermoplastic polymer particles and an infrared absorbing pigment such as e.g. carbon black. By image-wise exposure to an infrared laser, the thermoplastic polymer particles are image-wise coagulated thereby rendering the surface of the imaging element at these areas ink accepting without any further development. A disadvantage of this method is that the printing plate obtained is easily damaged since the non-printing areas may become ink-accepting when some pressure is applied thereto. Moreover, under critical conditions, the lithographic performance of such a printing plate may be poor and accordingly such printing plate has little lithographic printing latitude.
Furthermore EP-A-770 494, 770 495, 770 496 and 770 497 disclose a method for making a lithographic printing plate comprising the steps of (1) image-wise exposing to light a heat-sensitive imaging element comprising (i) on a hydrophilic surface of a lithographic base an image-forming layer comprising hydrophobic thermoplastic polymer particles dispersed in a hydrophilic binder and (ii) a compound capable of converting light to heat, said compound being comprised in said image-forming layer or a layer adjacent thereto; (2) and developing a thus obtained image-wise exposed element by rinsing it with plain water.
The above mentioned heat-sensitive imaging elements for making lithographic printing plates are not optimal regarding sensitivity.
EP-A-771 645 discloses a method for making a lithographic printing plate comprising the steps of:
(1) image-wise exposing an imaging element having on a hydrophilic surface of a lithographic base a photosensitive layer comprising a photosensitive polymer containing aryl-diazosulfonate units; PA1 (2) and developing a thus obtained image-wise exposed imaging element by mounting it on a print cylinder of a printing press and supplying an aqueous dampening liquid and/or ink to said photosensitive layer while rotating said print cylinder. PA1 L preferably represents divalent linking group selected from the group consisting of: PA1 A preferably represents an unsubstituted aryl group, e.g. an unsubstituted phenyl group or more preferably an aryl group, e.g. phenyl, substituted with one or more alkyl group, aryl group, alkoxr group, aryloxy group or amino group; PA1 M preferably represents a cation such as NH4.sup.+ or a metal ion such as a cation of Al, Cu, Zn, an alkaline earth metal or alkali metal. PA1 dissolving the hydrophobic thermoplastic polymer in an organic water immiscible solvent, PA1 dispersing the thus obtained solution in water or in an aqueous medium and PA1 removing the organic solvent by evaporation.
The sensitivity of such imaging element could be improved.